


Meeting

by Koraki



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: After seeing your request for a crossover between these fandoms, I thought the idea of drawing these two protagonists (and their iconic companions whom I both LOVE) meeting each other was justtoocool. I would have never thought of this and it is the most awesome idea!I hadn't thought much about how book!Lyra might look before so she came out a little bit influenced by show!Lyra and also by a vague memory of the description of when she was with the gyptians in book 1 and Ma Costa kinda kitted her out in the clothes that were available (that's why Pan is in his ermine form too, it's vaguely around that point in the timeline). :)Thank you for an inspiring request! I am curious now about how these two could meet and what sort of adventures they might have together. Wonder what Pan and Mogget would think of each other...
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua (His Dark Materials) & Sabriel (Old Kingdom)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/gifts).



> After seeing your request for a crossover between these fandoms, I thought the idea of drawing these two protagonists (and their iconic companions whom I both LOVE) meeting each other was just _too_ cool. I would have never thought of this and it is the most awesome idea! 
> 
> I hadn't thought much about how book!Lyra might look before so she came out a little bit influenced by show!Lyra and also by a vague memory of the description of when she was with the gyptians in book 1 and Ma Costa kinda kitted her out in the clothes that were available (that's why Pan is in his ermine form too, it's vaguely around that point in the timeline). :) 
> 
> Thank you for an inspiring request! I am curious now about how these two could meet and what sort of adventures they might have together. Wonder what Pan and Mogget would think of each other...


End file.
